The Choice
by ncisfan1234
Summary: Ziva has a choice to make...


**This is my first fanfic! Enjoy! (I do not own NCIS or any of the amazing Characters... Though i wish i did.. THAT WOULD BE AWESOME!) **

The Choice.

She was strapped to the bed. Passed out, her lips crackled with lack of water. Her hair all over the place. She was getting aches in her hands because of the marks on her hands the bands were giving her. She heard the doors burst open, she was awake imediently a her legs pulled tighter together. She couldn't see anything because of the blur she had when she woke up. She started hyperventilating. She heard a mixture of languages, Hebrew and English. Then she heard three very familer voices. She started crying. A man came over her. She looked up to him with her tear stained face and bruised eyes with bags around them. He cut the bounds that were around her hands. Her arms fell. She winced in pain. He whispered, "Your safe, it's ok." She looked up at the mans face. Instead of the usual "i don't care" stare, it was a kind, "Are you alright" stare. She tried to get off the bed. Thankfully she had clothes on. He offered her his hand and she took it. It felt good, it felt right. She released it quickly when she saw her father.

She stood up straiter, he came up to her and instead of giving her the lecture on failing, like she expected him to, he wrapped his arms around her in a death grip hug. Shocked, she shakily brought her arms around him and squeezed him. It had been along time since she had gotten a hug, a simple gesture knowing that he cared. Maybe she should get in life or death situations more often. She did a slight smile at this thought. She didn't realize that she had tears running down her face. He put an arm around her and helped her out of the room. He mumbled something to the security he had brought along and they stepped away. He said, "We have to talk." She nodded. He said, "Let's go over here." She nodded and they walked to the spot he was referring to. He said, "I realize now, why you like them so much." She looked up at him. He continued, "When I was there telling them that I had lost you feeling like he most horrible father in the world, they stopped at nothing to try and find you. Did everything in their power to get any sign that you weren't dead."

He took a breath and continued, "So that's why this time instead of not giving you a choice, i'm going to give you one. You can either stay with me and Mossad, or, you can stay at NCIS and your laison position will be granted to you again, your contract for as long as you want to stay." She looked at her father, shocked. He stood up, giving her a kiss on the head and walked away. She got up hastily, and walked a couple feet. In front of her there were two ME trucks. One was NCIS and the other Mossad. She looked at the one that was NCIS. Standing there was, Ducky, Gibbs, Tony, McGee, and even Abby had come. She looked at the Mossad one. She only knew one person there, and that was her father. It took her a couple minutes to decide, but she walked towards the one she knew was her home. She knew she would be welcomed with open arms. She looked at her father and he nodded, encouraging her to go on. She didn't notice Abby running up and giving her a bone crushing hug. Normally she would resist the hug, but considering the circumstances, she wrapped her arms around her knowing it had been the longest time she had seen her. Abby whispered, "Don't ever leave us again. That's a rule." Ziva smiled a true smile and looked at her new team standing there. She let go of Abby and walked over to them.

Gibbs smiled and said, "I've see you've made your decision?" Ziva nodded. She looked over at her father and smiled. He nodded and said in Hebrew, "Let's go." They started wrapping things up and in fifteen minutes they were gone. Ducky came up to Ziva and said, "Now, lets get you to a hospital." She started to say something, Gibbs said, " Your going, no objections." She crossed her arms and said, "Fine. I'll go." And just hearing the sound of her voice everyone smiled, Ziva was home, and she was there to stay.


End file.
